


Semantics

by deLioncourts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Feelings?, Filming, M/M, Marking, Mouth Kink, cross-dressing, i hope i'm not missing anything, jb bottoms again, mark's a bit of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: It wasn’t that Mark was easy, he just liked to take care of people. Six specific people in particular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllllllllllp. I'm not sure what prompted me to write this but here it is. The Mark/Everyone fic no one asked for. Mostly I wanted to try dabbling in different types of smut w/o going the full nine because I'm still trying to get comfortable with it. Anyway enjoy! I promise I will return to work on Nocturne soon I just had to get this off my chest. 
> 
> Also the Changbum depicted is the guy (formerly) from 100% thank Mark's been spotted with a lot lately. 
> 
> Pretty please leave me some comments and let me know how it turned out!

**SLUT**

**_Noun derogatory_ **

  1. A term for a person who is considered to have loose sexual morals or who is sexually promiscuous.



  


Mark frowned blearily as the word rolled off Changbum’s lips.  He trained his gun on the character running a few paces ahead of him and proceeded to shoot it in the back, causing his friend to pause the game throw his controller on the ground in defeat.

 

“We’re on the same team you shit!”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have called me a slut.” Mark shrugged smugly. He’d been outlining his latest sexual exploit with his friend over their usual game night. Mark knew Changbum didn’t mean any malice behind his words but something about the implication rubbed him the wrong way.

 

It wasn’t that Mark was easy, he just liked to take care of people. Six specific people in particular. It was the best way he knew how to take control of his role as the oldest. The caring and responsible hyung people expected him to be. He couldn’t make people laugh with ease like Jackson, or listen and give advice as well as Jinyoung. He didn’t have the air of brooding authority that Jaebum had. But sex he was good at. Molding himself to the needs of other people with his body was the way he expressed himself the best. The way he showed affection and love. And if he was honest with himself, the natural high of being wanted and needed physically by those closest to him was what he thrived on. And if that made him a slut then so be it, but it all boiled down to semantics.

  


\----

 

**DOMINATION**

**_Noun_ **

  1. The exercise of control or influence over someone or something, or the state of being so controlled.



  


Jaebum groaned against the gag in his mouth as Mark pressed into him at a brutal pace. He struggled fruitlessly with the ties that bound his wrists behind his back, relishing in the feeling of the fabric digging into his skin, the pain the only thing keeping him grounded in reality. As the leader he always held the weight of everyone on his back and sometimes he just needed to give up control.

 

Mark was the only one he trusted to see him like this, ass in the air and face pressed against the pillows, completely immobilized as the older boy commanded the tempo. Choking back his own saliva and eyes welling with tears from the sensation as Mark brought him to the edge again and again before sending him tumbling over, whispering delicious words laced with filth in his ears as Jaebum came undone.    

 

Mark was the only one who he allowed to take him apart. And the only one he knew could put him back together...

  


\----

 

**CROSS-DRESS**

**_Verb_ **

  1. Wearing clothing typical of the opposite sex



  


Bambam always did have an eye for fashion. And Mark supposed he should have suspected this when he’d caught the younger boy staring at a picture of him in drag after their concert, muttering something about his impeccable bone structure and how the longer hair seemed to bring out his features.

 

The wig Mark was in on this particular evening was a vivid blonde, tipped pink at the edges that pooled against the sheets. Bambam had lined Mark’s lips in a matching shade, tinged with a strawberry flavor that mingled on the tips of their tongues as they kissed.

 

Mark couldn’t help but relish in the adoration. The tender care in which BamBam dressed and undressed him. The soft feeling of the silk stockings against his skin and BamBam’s nimble fingers as they traced patterns into his legs, slipping up under his skirt and reaching their destination as Mark let out a breathy moan. He felt beautiful...  

  


\----

 

**PARTIALISM**

**_Noun_ **

  1. An emphasis of sexual interest upon one part of the body.



  


Youngjae never asked much of Mark. He’d lie next to him in their shared room and goad the older into talking about his day. He loved the way Mark’s mouth would move as he spoke in accented Korean, the way his tongue would run out to wet his lips as he’d teach Youngjae new English words to add to his growing arsenal.

 

Sometimes on off days they would kiss for what seemed like hours, the rain padding gently against the window outside making them lazy and content. Mark had given Youngjae his first kiss on a day like this, the two of them wrapped tightly together in a fortress of blankets as the younger mused sleepily about how Mark’s lips were always plush and lovely. Mark had closed the gap between them then and never looked back.

 

Youngjae had eventually grown more bold throughout the few short years Mark had known him. His favorite scene now was one of Mark on his knees before him, the lips he loved wrapped tightly around him as he came, the mouth he coveted licking clean the remnants of his release. And Mark couldn’t wait to teach him next the many things he knew his mouth could do...

 

\----

 

**MARKING**

**Noun**

  1. An identification mark, especially a mark or pattern of marks on skin.



  


It was always the most innocent looking ones you had to watch out for. And Mark supposed he should blame it on Yugyeom’s budding hormones and exploration of his sexual identity that left Mark on most morning’s after with an identifiable limp and an aching in his limbs. He was an outlet for all of their youngest’s bottled aggression, but the truth was that secretly he loved it. The feeling of being owned so thoroughly by someone who although was younger, was much larger in stature and could fold into him in a way that stated him completely.

 

Mark would often spend many moments examining the bruises that covered his body in the mirror, an artwork of their own spread out in patches on the canvas of his skin. The bite marks littered against his collarbone and the inside of his thighs. The tender red patches that burned along his backside. The scratches patterned down his sides framing his ribcage. He was a masterpiece of Yugyeom’s own design.

 

The younger boy would always feel regretful after, stumbling over apologies and taking Mark’s tiny frame against his and asking him over and over again if he was ok. Mark would always reassure him, kissing him deeply before leaning to down to lay his own claim on Yugyeom’s body where no one else could see…

 

\----

 

**FILM**

**_Verb_ **

  1. Capture on film as part of a series of moving images; make a movie of (a story or event)



  


_Research,_ Jinyoung had called it the first time, but Mark had known better. Because unless his best friend was planning on taking on a smut film in his next role and tanking the group completely, Mark couldn’t see how this would help him with his acting.

 

But Mark being the accommodating soul he was went along with his request, gazing with half lidded eyes into Jinyoung’s iphone camera, moaning with fervor as he put on a show. He hadn’t needed to do much acting. He’d been fucking Jinyoung longer than anyone. And Jinyoung had always known his body better than he knew himself. He knew exactly the right buttons to push. The right angle to fuck into Mark that had him screaming. The right words of praise to speak in time with the hand stroking an antagonising pace on his cock as came for the second time that night. It was no surprise when Jinyoung played the video back that Mark turned the color of a sunburnt tomato and tried to bury himself in the pillows. Jinyoung just chuckled devilishly and quipped that Mark should have taken a career in porn instead.

 

What was a surprise was after the fact when Jinyoung tried to message one of their filthier videos to Mark in an attempt to embarrass him and accidentally sent it to Jaebum instead. What followed was definitely embarrassing but also one of the best threesomes Mark had ever had…

 

\----

 

**EXHIBITIONISM**

**_Noun_ **

  1. Extravagant behavior that is attended to attract attention to oneself.



  


Jackson’s sexual interests were much like Jackson himself; loud, brash, and out in the open. Mark had had it on his bucket list for some time to try sex in public but he had made the extremely grave mistake of mentioning it in earshot of his wily friend. From then on Jackson had made it his mission to rile Mark up in public at every possible opportunity. A lingering hand on his thigh during an interview, subtle touches against his chest and words spoken in low growls in his ear when no one was looking that would have Mark crossing his legs mortifyingly trying to avoid any cameras in their vacinity.

 

One thrilling yet fateful time Mark was sure he’d regret for the rest of his life had him sitting as they were about to go live on Naver with a vibrator secured snugly up his ass and the remote hidden in the sleeves of Jackson sweatshirt. He’d stumbled over the explanation of their comeback track multiple times as Jackson toyed with the settings in secret, Mark squirming and sweating and trying desperately to not cum in his pants in front of thousands of people.

 

Another incident had him spread out against the cold glass of the practice room mirror, Jackson pounding into him with purpose as he tried to coax as much noise from Mark as possible, his breath clouding their reflections and the door unknowingly left unlocked. Jae had made the mistake of coming back down for his guide cd that was left in the stereo and Mark would hear the screaming in his head for weeks after about how his friend was going to pour bleach in his eyes and never be able to play the guitar again…

 

\----

 

**CONCLUSION**

**_Noun_ **

  1. The end or finish of an event or process



  


“Textbook slut behavior!” Changbum looked at him incredulously, ducking as Mark flung the controller at his head.

  
Maybe his friend would never understand. Maybe it was best that he didn’t. Mark knew the only thing that mattered was that at the bare bones of it all, he loved his group in the best way he knew how. And he was certain that they loved him too. Maybe he _was_ easy. Maybe he was just caring. Or maybe it was all the same...


End file.
